The present invention relates to an improvement over the "Pushbutton Latching and Locking Attachment" disclosed in C. C. Davis et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,608, issued Nov. 8, 1966, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The Davis et al Patent discloses a latch which is pivoted to depress a pushbutton and then moved translationally to a latched position. A solid integral arm portion of the latch engages and holds the pushbutton depressed. Thus, tolerances must be held to close specifications to ensure that the arm of the latch holds the pushbutton in a sufficiently depressed position past its trip point.